Mera Mera no Mi (KDAU)/Attacks
Attacks & Techniques 'Ace's Original Techniques' 'Kagero' (陽炎, Kagerō literally meaning "Heat Haze") Ace shoots a stream of fire from the palm of his hand. 'Hiken' (火拳, Hiken literally meaning "Fire Fist") Ace's apparent signature attack and the source of his nickname "Fire Fist Ace". Ace turns his fist into flames and launches it as a column of fire at his target. This attack is so incredibly powerful that it is able to plow through several ships in one shot. 'Higan' (火銃, Higan literally meaning "Fire Gun") Pointing the index and middle fingers of both hands at an opponent like guns, Ace turns his fingertips into flames and shoots bullets made of fire from them. 'Enkai' (炎戒, Enkai literally meaning "Flame Commandment") Ace amasses a large amount of flames around his body (usually by first swinging his outstretched hand around him, summoning the flames) in preparation for an attack. This is apparently the prerequisite technique before Ace can use Hibashira. 'Hibashira' (火柱, Hibashira literally meaning "Fire Pillar") Used following Enkai,. Ace shoots the collected flames straight upward, destroying a target above him. It can also be fired downwards to clear any enemies that might be below him while he's in mid-air. {C {C 'Hotarubi' (蛍火, Hotarubi literally meaning "Firefly Light") Ace creates many small, glowing greenish yellow fireballs that float around an enemy. The idea behind this attack's name is that before he attacks with them, the small fireballs look like fireflies in the air. This move is apparently used in preparation for Hidaruma. 'Hidaruma' (火達磨, Hidaruma literally meaning "Fiery Doll") After using Hotarubi to send the fireballs floating around in proximity with the enemy, Ace sends them all flying into the target(s) all at once, burning them. 'Shinka: Shiranui' (神火 不知火, Shinka: Shiranui literally meaning "Sacred Fire: Mysterious Light at Sea") Ace hurls long lances made out of fire. The lances have the combined effect of simultaneously burning an opponent while piercing them. 'Jujika' (十字火, Jūjika literally meaning "Cross-fire") Ace puts his index fingers together in a cross shape before launching a cross-shaped column of fire directly at his opponent. In the anime, after crossing his fingers, a cross-shaped ray of light can be seen emanating from the fingers at the target followed by the column of fire. 'Dai Enkai: Entei' (大炎戒 炎帝, Dai Enkai: Entei literally meaning "Great Flame Commandment: Flame Emperor") Ace's ultimate technique. After creating great spiraling flames centered on his location before amassing it at a focused point (i.e. the palm of his hand), Ace then turns it into a gigantic fireball resembling the sun and hurls it at his opponent to try to obliterate them. Ace activates this move by first bending his knees slightly and then placing the outstretched palm of his hand towards the ground (with his other hand gripping the wrist for support), where the flames manifest themselves into a sphere. {C {C 'Enjomo' (炎上網, Enjōmō literally meaning "Flaming Net") Ace creates a circle of fire around a selected area, preventing anyone from entering or leaving it. 'Kyokaen' (鏡火炎, Kyōkaen literally meaning "Mirror Flame") Ace releases a wall of fire to block an attack. 'Kai's Original Techniques' Mobility 'Parusujetto' (パルスジェット ,literally meaning Pulse Jet) This technique is one where Kai releases small compressed bursts of flame from his fingers, plams and the soles of his feet in rapid sucession to create powerful thrust. This technique allows for sustained flight; the process works like a Pulse Jet Engine (a good example of which can be seen here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EEHw9lInIfg). This is one of Kai's favorite techniques as although it requires a great level of technical skill it does not require much energy. 'Roketto' (ロケット, literally meaning Rocket) This technique is very similar to the Parusujetto in that it allows for sustained flight however it is less of a precision technique and focuses more on power. It allows him to reach incredible speeds by creating a concentrated burst of flame from his palms or feet. Roketto and Parusujetto have been known to be used in conjunction with each other to allow for high speed precision flying (for a short period of time). 'Combat' 'Higan Magunamu' (火銃マグナム, literally meaning Fire Gun Magnum) This is a more powerful version of Ace's Higan Technique whereby Kai puts both his hand tegether in shape of a gun and fire a large more powerful shot than before. 'Hono no naifu' (炎のナイフ, literally meaning Flame Knife) This technique is where Kai creates a coating of flames over his open palm and forearm creating a burning hot blade when Kai uses a chopping technique or stabs his fingertips into an opponent. 'Hononoken' (炎の剣, literally meaning Flame Sword) This technique is similar to "Honō no naifu" 'except that it is used on Kai's lower legs for kicking techniques. 'Hono no shinkiro (炎の蜃気楼, literally meaning Flame Mirage) This technique is where Kai uses the heat produced from his flames to create distortions in the air. These distorions are constant enough fro Kai to be able to project images on them to confuse opponents and give him an offensive or defensive edge incombat. 'Sutafurea' (スターフレア, literally meaning Star Flare) This technique is a large scale version of the Kagero technique created by Ace. To be able to use the technique Kai must balance himself with a smaller flame behind him. {C {C ' ' 'Bokaheki' (防火壁, literally meaning Fire wall) This is a large scale technique whereby Kai will create a high and deep wall of flames to create a barrier between himself and the enemy. {C {C ' ' Blue Fire Techniques As Kai increases the energy he puts into the flames the colour they give off shifts away from red colours and towards blue (as per light spectrum red shift theory). Eventually when he usse enough energy his flames become completely blue with immense amounts of power within them. 'Ao Sutafurea' (青スターフレア, literally meaning Blue Star Flare) This the advanced for of the Sutāfurea technique which produced a much higher temperature, much higher energy flame. which vastly increases the destructive power of the technique. {C {C 'Hinokami Fomu' (火の神フォーム, literally meaning Fire God Form) This technique is similar to Enel's '200,000,000 Volt Amaru' in that the amount of energy used by the technique causes the user's appearance to change. The technique itself is less of a combat technique and more of an enablement technique; as it allows Kai to use Blue Fire Techniques constantly (instead of having to bring his energy levels up to the required level before each use like normal). Category:Kai-De-Avalon Category:Devil Fruit Subpages